This invention concerns leak testing of automotive vehicles to detect body seal or body fit deficiencies which will allow rain water penetration into the passenger compartment.
Such tests are commonly conducted on prototype vehicles to detect design problems as well as on production vehicles as a quality control measure.
The standard method involves directing a powerful spray of water at vulnerable areas on the vehicle exterior, and detecting any leakage by observations made from inside the vehicle. Spray nozzles are typically arranged on an arched framework into which the vehicle is driven.
Each spray nozzle framework arrangement is dedicated to vehicles having the same approximate body size such that either the spray nozzle arrangement be manually changed or a different frame work used, requiring considerable time for changeover.
Often, less than optimum spray nozzle patterns are relied on where a single installation is used for many body sizes, reducing the reliability of the test.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a body leak detection method and apparatus which accommodates a great number of body shapes and sizes without compromising the effectiveness of the leak testing.
The above object as well as others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by providing an array of spray nozzles mounted on three movable structures arranged to enclose an intermediate region into which a vehicle may enter, each structure mounted for in and out movement with respect to the location where at the vehicle is to be driven. The spray nozzle arrays are juxtaposed to each of the vehicle sides and the top of the vehicle body to enable a water jet spray pattern to be directed at the sides and top of the vehicle. In addition, a fixed spray nozzle array is disposed at the bottom to direct upward water sprays at the vehicle underbody.
Actuator devices are provided for each of the movable structures, enabling in and out movement of the structures juxtaposed adjacent to the vehicle sides, and up and down movement of the overhead structure positioned over the vehicle.
A central controller operates the actuators to position movable spray nozzle arrays at preprogrammed positions corresponding to a vehicle body type to be tested, to appropriately space the nozzles from the vehicle body surfaces to obtain effective spray coverage of the areas vulnerable to leakage.
In addition, the central controller opens or closes valves controlling the flow of water to individual nozzles or grouping of nozzles to provide complete coverage of the vehicle body while not unnecessarily operating nozzles not required for a particular vehicle configuration.
The vehicle may be accurately located with respect to the spray nozzle arrays in a test enclosure by sensors such as optical beam devices notifying a tester when a vehicle has been driven to the correct point, or alternatively locator bars may be used. A mechanical sensor arm may be used to detect the side to side relative location of the vehicle with respect to the spray nozzles, and causing the side nozzle mounting structures to be correspondingly moved, or a simple target may be employed on which the test driver sights when driving the vehicle into the test enclosure.
The nozzles may be supplied with water via flexible hoses connected to fixed manifolding the hoses accommodating the in and out or up and down movement of mounting structures. Alternatively, the manifolding, valves and spray nozzles may all be mounted to a movably mounted support structure, with flexible water supply hoses to the manifolding and electrical cables to the valves.
There may also be provided swinging or tilting nozzle supports at the front and rear to place spray nozzle arrays in position to direct water sprays at the sloping windshield or rear body portions of the vehicle for more effective spray coverage.
The movable nozzle support structure may be mounted to slide in ways lined with low friction bearing material or suspended from frame members with slidable walls.
During testing, the vehicle rests on a gridwork overlying a pit collecting water runoff, water in the pit recirculated with a pump supplying pressurized water to the spray nozzle.